In general, surveillance cameras are installed at places that require security, such as offices, hospitals, banks and public buildings for access control and crime prevention. These days, many surveillance cameras are installed around parking lots, roads, and residential areas where various accidents and crimes occur frequently.
Various forms of surveillance cameras, such as linear cameras and dome cameras, are used depending on the installation site and purpose of use. In particular, a dome camera with a clear dome that wraps a camera to prevent the camera lens from being exposed is widely used.
In the clear dome, a camera for photographing a subject is accommodated. The camera is connected to an external device by cables and transmits photographed image information to the external device through the cables. The clear dome rotates in a pan direction (horizontal direction), a tilt direction (vertical direction), and a rotate direction (left or right direction), thereby enlarging the photographing range of the camera.
As such clear dome may pan, tilt and rotate infinitely, the cables connected to the camera may get entangled and twisted.